Promises
by Wandering One
Summary: (one-shot)What happens when you find a letter containing death? What will you do when you hold your friend's will in your hand? Can you find love? Some have been able to keep the promises they made. Some haven't.(character death)


Ron had just started cleaning out Harry's stuff from the dorm room that they had shared for six years. A lump formed in his throat as the memory of Harry's death came back to him.

Flashback

_He stumbled around the battle field. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to find Harry. Hermione was also helping him look. In fact they were most likely the only ones not celebrating. Voldemort was gone, they all knew it. The screaming that they had heard earlier, that was him. Ron suppressed a shudder and called out, 'Harry!' Much to his great surprise there was a small weak voice that answered, 'R-Ron'. Ron looked down and gasped at his friend lying there. Harry was covered, covered in blood. 'Don't look my best do I?' Ron shook his head at Harry's question. 'Ron? I need you to do something for me, its really important.' Ron opened his month and closed it. He swallowed once and said, 'what?' I need you to take me to the veil, you know the one in the Ministry Of Magic?' Ron nodded once and raised his wand. Sending red sparks into the air. 'Let's just wait for 'Mione.'_

End of Flashback

'I understand now, Harry, why you asked me to do this, I understand now.' The lump in his throat got larger remembering that long painful walk off the battlefield, and the even longer walk to the Ministry Of Magic. Hundreds of people had followed them. Reporters from the Daily Prophet, members of the Order, Aurors, and just plain people that had been affected by the war. No muggles, but almost the entire wizarding world watched as he and Hermione carried Harry into the Ministry. Ron's fist's clenched and unclenched as all the memories flooded him.

Flashback

'_Mr. Weasley, do you know what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived against his battle with You-Know-Who?' Hermione glared at each reporter in turn and they shut up. When they reached the archway and the veil, Hermione backed off to keep all the reporters away. 'Ron?' Ron looked down at his best friend for most likely the last time. 'Huh?' 'Marry Hermione.' Harry stated simply, Ron stared at him. 'I know that you both love each other and well I know that you'll need each other. Marry her, and I'm sorry about not being to be your best man.' And with that Harry turned to face the veil, 'I can here them you know, someday we'll all see each other again. Wait for that day, it'll come.' And with that Harry used up his last amount of energy and was gone. Ron just started at that place where his best friend had just been. Hermione came over and placed her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Ron whispered, 'I promise Harry.'_

End of Flashback

'I promise Harry, I promise.' Ron pulled out more and more of Harry's stuff until he came to a letter. A letter with his name on it.

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**My guess is that by now, I'm dead; otherwise I'll make a fool of myself. You want to know something? I was jealous of you. Yes that's right. Me, The-Boy-who-Lived, The Famous Harry Potter, was jealous of you Ron Wealsey, Best-Friend-for-Life. You have a family who loves you, five older brothers to teach you about life and one younger sister. Ginny looks up to all of you I'm sure. Your Mum and Dad were always nice to me and treated me like I was one of the family. You know by now, I might have been.**_

_**This letter is my will so you'll have to tell the Ministry about it. Everything I own is yours, Hermione's and you family's to share. My Gringotts vault is yours also.**_

_**Just do me one thing, Ron, marry Hermione. I have known since fourth year that you were falling for her. The way you look at her, the way she looks at one, and even though you're always fighting you still showed affection for each other. Take her into a little dark corner, and snog her. You got that?**_

_**Hopefully, I'll have gotten my wish, and I'll have disappeared behind the veil. But I'm sure that the Wizarding World will have a grave for me. It doesn't need to be fancy, just place these next words on it: I Don't Go Looking For Trouble, Trouble Usually Finds Me.**_

_**The Daily Prophet has most likely bombarded you with questions about me, so I wrote a small farewell speech.**_

_**Hello, I'm Harry Potter, to the Wizarding World, I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. According to my muggle relatives, I shouldn't be allowed to live. I knew nothing about the Wizarding World until my 11th birthday. That's when Rubeus Hagrid came to me and told me about Our world. I tried to tell him that I wasn't special, that I was "Just Harry". But ever since I entered the Wizarding World, a place I hoped where I could be normal, I wasn't. I had to be the Savior of our world. The only time I could be normal was around my best friends, Ron Wealsey, and Hermione Granger. For years they knew me inside and out. Sure we had our spats, but that's what I wanted. With my friends I could be normal and I was. Then Voldemort came back and I had to save the world, again. Now, I'm glad I'm dead, because death doesn't care who you are. Death is the one thing that will happen to all of us. Is there life beyond death? Many think so. I see death as a different life, one where you are happy. Death is but the next great adventure. To quote my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It's my time to leave the life I know and the life I had. It's my time to move on to a life that I know nothing about. Good bye my friends, the only family I had. Good bye and thank you to all my Professors. Good bye Wizarding World.**_

_**That's it Ron, and now it is time for me to say good bye. I'll miss you and Hermione both. But I'll be waiting for when you make the journey. For all entirty,**_

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Harry**_

'Oh Harry." Ron whispered, 'You really are gone, aren't you?' Ron sank back onto his knees his face buried in his hands. 'Bye Harry, I promise.' He stood and stuffed the letter into his pocket. He left everything else behind. As he walked into the Common Room, several heads looked up, then fell. Only a few did not look up. Ron made his way over to a corner where Hermione and Ginny sat.

'Ron...' Hermione trailed off, her cheeks stained with tears. Ginny was the same way. Ron sat down next to her and pulled out the letter. 'I found this.' He stated simply.

'Just tell me what it says.' Hermione said wearily. She laid her head on his chest. 'It's Harry's Good bye letter, and his.....will. He wants everything to be left to us. At this Ginny's head rose a little and Hermione tilted hers up. 'Why?' Ginny asked her voice thick. 'Why would he give it all to us?'

'He said that it would do us more good.' Ron replied, before letting his head fall on top of Hermione's. Ginny shook her head, stood, and headed up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'Harry also included a speech he wanted me to read.' Ron said, his own voice growing thick. 'Mione, he's really gone.' 'I know Ron, I know.' She stated, her voice dead. 'Mione?' Ron questioned, he was going to say more, but at that moment she looked up and their eyes locked. They leaned closer, unaware of the others that were there. Quickly they're lips met and then parted. They looked and each other again, until Hermione leaned her head back on his chest.

'I promise Harry, I promise.' Ron whispered. 'I promise.'

* * *

A/N: Just a short one shot, that popped into my head. It's my first so please reivew. Just click the little button! Thank you!! Oh, I'll need a beta for my next story, Please e-mail me if you would like to help. Thankx!

* * *


End file.
